


A False Sense Of Nostalgia

by SBK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Theyre isnt a happy end rip, thats it, this is all just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels nostalgic here. They feel nostalgic here. They’re not quite sure where they are exactly, but they feel exposed. (At the same time, they feel tied down.) They're tired and they're hurt and they just want to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. Frisk wasn't quite sure what to think though, as they felt and suddenly didn't. It was as if someone had dragged them out of their own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A False Sense Of Nostalgia

After countless deaths and resets, Frisk is positive they'll never be happy. The soft orange sunflowers always pillow their fall. They'll never die from said fall. They never do. They feel at peace though, in the golden flowers. They feel at peace and aren't quite sure why but they relax into the feeling. 

It feels nostalgic here. They feel nostalgic here. They’re not quite sure where they are exactly, but they feel exposed. (At the same time, they feel tied down.) They're tired and they're hurt and they just want to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. Frisk wasn't quite sure what to think though, as they felt and suddenly didn't. It was as if someone had dragged them out of their own body. 

They want to sleep again before they realise it. They never want to get up. They never want to wake up on golden flowers that caress their skin to a soft hum, again. A melody that travels throughout the underground and they always catch themselves humming softly along. Humming even when they wake up, then it ends in their throat. 

They don't hear the soft melody anymore. They're not in their body anymore. They’re squint-staring at themselves struggling to get up. They stare at themselves as they lift their first to cough into. They looked shocked as nothing sounds from their throat. A knowing smile. One that's been here before, Frisk knows this. Knows this smile only as Chara. 

A sense of grief tugs at them when they see dust float around the air in heavy wafts. They feel grief when Toriel claims that they're like the rest. Frisk knows, deep down, they know Chara is not like the rest. Chara is a monster created only by hate and grief. Sickness couldn't keep them down. Neither could Sans. Frisk has seen it over and over again. Sans will die. Papyrus will die. Undyne will die. Alphys will die. Froggit will die. Pyrope will die. They'll all die. Mettaton will die. Asgore will die. All of them will die. 

Chara walks into the corridor silent, a toothy grin on their face. Their eyes are a dark red, full of hatred. It almost goes by unrecognized for Sans, the skeleton coughs though. He says some words. Chara doesn't stop walking. He says some more words. 

Frisk can't hear anything anymore they're so overcome with grief. Frisk collapses to their knees as Sans dunks their body into the ground. Bones smash into them and leave gaping holes Even if you get your body back, the vessel is just as guilty as the thing possessing it. 

Frisk weeps and weeps. They don't want this anymore. They never did. 

\---

They open their eyes slowly, the light from up top causing Frisk to squint. It burns. The light burns as if they haven't looked at it for a while. Frisk doesn't move for away though, deciding they've had enough and they really just want to lie here. Lie here before anyone else has to die. 

*What're you doing idiot?*

Frisk closes their eyes, willing that voice -- that voice to die. To disappear forever. 

*You'd still spare me if given the chance.*

Frisk would. Frisk would spare them and that burns in their chest. Fills them to the brim with something they don't feel very often. It takes away their determination and feels them with fight. 

This time, Chara isn't pulling the strings. Frisk is. 

Frisk is pulling the strings. 

They'll do what they want. They'll kill everybody if they want. They refuse to stop. What for? What will they stop for? Who will they stop for? They can always save. They will not die. 

They can always return. They have unlimited choices. They have RESETS. They're not afraid of the inevitable anymore. For, they are the inevitable.


End file.
